


Welcome to Hell! (College AU + Group Chat = Hell)

by hanahaki_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Celeste is very gay, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The writer is sleep deprived, Yaoi, everyone is a little gay, maid mom is still mom, maybe smut?, saihara is a very awkward sweet boi still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahaki_lesbian/pseuds/hanahaki_lesbian
Summary: Everyone graduated from Hope’s Peak- that’s it. THE STORY IS BETTER THAN THE SUMMARY I SWEAR-





	Welcome to Hell! (College AU + Group Chat = Hell)

**SAIHARA JOINED THE CONVERSATION**

IrumaTits: Sup fucker :>

**SAIHARA CHANGED HIS NAME TO SAIHATA**

Saihata: Hey. How are you guys?

PianoBaka: A bit anxious! Our whole lives are about to change tomorrow!

NISHISHIGAY: ME AND AMAMI ARE ABOUT TO FUCK STFU NOTIFICATIONS-

Saihata: ...

SpaceBoy: ...

MagicIsReal: Erotic

LesbianAikido: Filthy Men!

HaruMaki: You do realize it’s 11:30 pm.

Ms.Tojo: We should all good to sleep. It would be bad if we all sleep late.

**NISHISHIGAY SENT AN AUDIO MESSAGE**

Saihata: WTF

PianoBaka: ...I’m going to sleep. 

HaruMaki : Agreed.

**PIANOBAKA AND HARUMAKI LOGGED OUT**

* * *

 

Akamatsu put her phone on her desk. The door open and it was Iruma. “How my girl doin’?” She asked. “Fine.Did you listen to the audio message Oma left..?” “Yep. That was too fuck’n erotic.” They chuckled softly and went into the bed. “Night Bakamatsu.” “Night Iruma-San..”

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this often. If I don’t its probably because I’m at school.


End file.
